


The Heart Beats the Same

by cauldron__cakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy Destiel, Heart Attack, M/M, Sammy is sick, major character illness, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldron__cakes/pseuds/cauldron__cakes
Summary: Sam Winchester has never had a heart attack. Dean Winchester has never told anyone of his heart being ripped out. Castiel is finding he can't hide from the fact he has a heart. Metaphorically and otherwise, there is a lot of heartache going on.





	

Sam was getting old. A knife fight he would have finished in minutes as a younger man was taking him much longer. Sweat was pouring down the sides of his face, his chest was tight with the effort. He thought his vision might even be blurring slightly. And he was distracted; so much so that  
WHACK  
He didn’t even notice the fist flying at his temple. He blinked, and he was on his ass on the ground, the creature standing over him. He reached up to grab at its neck, but found his arm didn’t want to move. Was he really this out of shape? Hadn’t he been in a similar fight just weeks previous? The shape shifter was laughing.  
“What?” he growled, trying to push himself back. He was shaking now, hard; his body wouldn’t move. The shape shifter took a small step forward and was standing over him once again.

“You’re about to short out, friend,” he whispered, leaning down so that his lips just grazed Sam’s ear. “And all I have to do, is watch.” He smiled and drew back, twirling the knife around his fingers.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam said, through gritted teeth. His chest was so tight he could barely breath. If he could just get out of here, out of this stuffy house, all windowless rooms and thick walls, maybe he could catch his breath, maybe be could think.

“You’ll see,” the shape shifter said, rocking back on his heels. “Just wait, and-  
BANG  
Sam looked up to see Dean standing at the top of the stairs, gun lowering to his side.

“Nice shot,” he gasped, letting his head fall back.

“You okay there, Sammy?” his brother asked, skipping the last couple stairs on his way up and crossing the landing to Sam.

“Fine,” Sam lied, trying desperately to catch his breath. Whether Dean noticed or not, Sam couldn’t really tell, he just crossed the room in a couple steps and stopped in front of Sam, frowning. He held out his hand, and Sam grabbed on, letting his brother pull him up. Almost instantly, his knees buckled, and Sam went crashing back to the floor. Dean caught onto him and pulled his arm around his shoulders, letting Sam lean into his body.

“Sammy?” he growled, worry creeping into his throat like ice.

“I’m…fine…” Sam gasped, shaking harder than ever.

“No, Sam, you’re not. What the hell, man?” Sam was losing color in his face rapidly, and he’d lost almost all ability to stand. “Sam, what is happening?” Dean nearly yelled, trying desperately to maintain some kind of control.

“I…think I’m…having…call 911.” Sam clutched at his chest, doubling over in pain, and then his eyes rolled up into his head and he came crashing to the ground.

“Sammy!” Dean screamed, grabbing at his phone. Kneeling next to his brother, Dean dialed 911, hands shaking so badly he had to reenter the numbers twice before he got it right.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“My name is Nicholas Causeworth. My brother just collapsed, I think he had a heart attack. He needs help, now.”

“Where are you, sir?”

“We…” Dean realized he couldn’t tell the operator they were in the house. “We were out for a walk and he just, he just collapsed. We’re in the Clearwater neighborhood, on Caney Creek Lane. Please, he can’t die.”

“An ambulance has been dispatched. Sir, if you know CPR, try to help him, but stay where you are and help is on the way. Do you need me to-  
CLICK

Dean hung up the phone, and pulled Sam up, wrapping his brother’s arm once again around his shoulders, and dragging the man down the stairs and out the door. He let him back down in the grass on the other side of the street after ensuring no one was watching, and knelt next to Sam, praying he hadn’t taken too long. Without wasting another second, he ripped Sam’s flannel and then t-shirt open, and started chest compressions. Over, and over and over again he pumped at his brother’s chest, begging, pleading for him to wake up. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. And then, just as Dean was beginning to lose hope, Sam coughed; once, twice. And then his eyes fluttered open, just slightly.

“What happened?” his eyes were unfocused, his voice ragged. “Did I- OH GOD”  
He grabbed at his chest, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Dean blinked, suddenly mortified. People didn’t have successive heart attacks, did they? Maybe they did. What was happening to Sam? With nothing but pain in his eyes, Sam curled onto his side, into Dean.

“Oh god, oh god,” he gasped, “Dean god Dean please help.”

“Shhh,” Dean heard himself hush Sam, running a hand through his little brother’s hair, “They’re coming, help is coming. Stay with me, brother, they’re coming. Please, stay with me.” Sam shook his head, shaking again.

“I…I can’t breathe.”

“It’ll be okay…” he said, hoping to god he was right. What was taking so long?

“Cas-” Sam gasped. “Get Cas, maybe he can…” Sam broke off, eyes fluttering.

“Sammy!” Dean growled, shaking his brother. “Stay with me, Sammy. Stay right here.” Shaking his head, looked up. “Cas!” he yelled at the sky. “We need you! Right now, Cas! Sam’s in trouble, get your angel ass over here, right now!” Nothing. He hadn’t expected anything really. Sam wouldn’t have, either, if he’d been lucid enough to think straight. They hadn’t see Cas in weeks, god knew what had happened to him. Dean tried not to think about that now, tried to focus everything he had on Sam.

“Sammy, stay with me, can you hear me?” Sam squinted up at Dean, blinking too rapidly to be totally focused, but he nodded anyway, almost too small to be perceptible.

“Good. Good brother you just keep listening to me, you hear?” Dean racked his brain for something to say, something to keep Sam focused. Without really processing it, he started talking about the only other thing on his brain these days. He talked about Cas.

“Remember when Cas first showed up, Sammy? Remember how big he was, how we thought he was this, this great being above us? You remember that?” Sam nodded again, a hint of what might have been a smile in the corner of his mouth.

“You thought he was so amazing, so powerful, and I did, too. At first. But then, then he started show up more and more. And he told me things about himself, about heaven. He was never as cold as he seemed Sammy…never. Do you remember when he started being on our side?” Sammy shook his head, body contracting slightly in pain. He groaned, and grabbed onto Dean’s hand, eyes big and unfocused again.

“Come on, Sammy, keep up,” Dean growled, trying to force his brother back to earth. “I don’t either. I don’t remember when it happened, but it did. Whenever it was, I think that’s when things changed, for me.” Dean swallowed, tempted to stop there, but Sam was finally focused on him, brow creased slightly, the pain in his chest momentarily forgotten for the pain in Dean’s own voice.

“I found he was more human, Sammy, than…than most people I knew. Not you, of course,” Dean put his hand through Sam’s hair again, trying desperately to quell the shaking wracking his brother’s body. “No one in this shit hole’s history has ever been as completely human as you, Sam. No one.” Sam shook his head again, eye’s flashing.

“Shhh,” Dean whispered, “I know you don’t believe me, that’s okay. Cas wouldn’t believe me, either, if I told him. Which I won’t. I can’t tell him about this…not ever. He trusts me, you know? To steer him in the right direction, to keep him from things not good for him in this world…and if anyone’s not good for him, like that, it’s me, right?”

Sam shook his head, harder now. “N-n..no” he croaked out. Desperately he sucked in air, tried to speak again. Dean stopped him with a hand on his face.

“Sam, not now. You answer me when this is over, you hear me?” Sam blinked, too slowly, and nodded slightly. His head bobbed to his right once, twice, and then lolled onto Dean’s knee, unconscious, just as the ambulance came to a shrieking halt next to them.


End file.
